X-0-F021
A mostly cool and reserved man who have the power to infuse darkness into everyday objects and enhances them. He prefers the name "One" than his full name, but he will still respond to either name. He's currently on Team Xenon and is not working under any branch. Appearence He is mostly seen with his gray tanktop and a long grey pants. His feet are always surrounded by some sort of intangible darkness aura, changing shape and size according to his current emotion. His face is covered with long, black bangs save for his mouth. He have cracks all over his skin (yes, even that region) and two tentacle-like hands that can extend and fork. Power His main power is to energize darkness into everyday objects and enhances them. He can make a rock as soft as marshmallows, or a marshmallow as hard as a diamond. He can also turn his hands into a sword, although he doesn't use this very often. His secondary power is to make and control beings made from shadow. This power can only be accessed when he's in the Beserk Mode and it also drains his own life energy if the being is killed or injured. His aging also slows down a lot, he looked like he's in his late 20s, but he claimed to be older than that. However, he lacks the power to defend himself, and he depends on his teammates to do that. His body can 'glitch' randomly, creating small shadow entity that only lasts for seconds or an explosion that can blow entire city block. His power also weakens under the daylight and light-based superheroes. Origin and Xenon Affiliation 'Origin' He claims that he was a test subject at Sigmund Corporation, long time ago when Neon City is still non-existent. He cannot remember who he was, how old he is, and basically his entire life prior to his awakening. He then was trained to become a part of metahuman army, with little to none facility. A little while after that (probably 2-3 years after One's awakening, he doesn't remember it clearly too), he attempted to escape the facility by overwhelming their security system and electrical system. It works, but in the process he permanently infused darkness into his own hands and a part of his upper arms, changing it into two tentacle-like hands. His skin also cracks and a part of his face is gone, forcing him to hide them with his hair. After the escape, he joined a small circus at a nearby town. The circus was friendly, and they travel to many places. In this place One learnt about crystals and the manipulation of crystals via an old oracle who is also a part of the circus. Several years has passed, and the once unknown circus group is now a large, international organization with members across the world. He has a high rank, but One finds it too overwhelming and decided to resign from his job. Before he left the circus, the old oracle gave One a strange, pinkish crystal and a large black stone she uses for scrying. He still keeps them to this day. Then he lives as a wanderer, fighting criminals and do stuffs for money, hopping from one city to another. Upon his arrival at Neon City, he felt the need to settle there and joined a small gang of low-leveled criminals. He become the co-leader of that gang, but soon he is kicked out due to his behaviors. 'Xenon Affiliation' Xenon found One when he tresspassed one of Xenon's facility. At first, he is very volatile and dangerous, attacking many researchers and even kills few, but after a long talk with one of the scientist he is willing to co-coperate with Xenon. Months of anger management sessions, vigorous physical training, and therapy has reduced that volatile nature, and he was introduced to the team. Nowadays, he's good friends with many of his fellow Xenon teammates, and he also have a few friends scattered across Neon City. The higher members of Xenon are trying to harness the full potential of One, by subtly making him a ticking time bomb. Someday in the near future, he will explode and reveal his true self, a pure entity made of darkness and destroys anything in his path with no mercy. Personality One is a rather quiet person and he doesn't express his emotions loudly. At most times he'll maintain a neutral expression, except at special occassions. He enjoys "borrowing" stuffs from his fellow team members or random employees, energize and change some of its properties, then return it to the unsuspecting owner and see what happens next. But he learn to not do this to certain members of his team, the hard way. He is fascinated with crystals, and he loves to collect them. He have a good-sized collection of crystals, from common crystal, to rare and expensive crystal. He behaves well around children, and he may show them some tricks with his hands or showing them his crystal collection. One can shut himself in his room for days, trying to make the perfect combination of crystals to use in the next training. One is not the type of guy that you can just come over and instantly become his friend. He will assess you for days, or weeks before he can officially call you as friend. However, after you made a bond with him, he will do almost anything for you. Extra *His side job is selling and buying crystals. *His favorite type of music is electronics, mostly trance and drum-based ones. *Subconciously remembers a part of his life in a remote city in a distant country in Asia. *Constantly dreams about a certain woman he met on Sigmund Corporation. *Don't try to disturb him when he's sleeping. You'll most probably end up with some bruises or a knock out. *Secretly pairs two members of his team together.